tminers_nascarfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
The 2019 Motorola Cup Series has not been started. A new rule was established that two cars with the same number could run the same race. Chevy Teams Chip Ganassi Racing *1: Kurt Busch *42: Kyle Larson Germain Racing *13: Ty Dillon Hendrick Motorsports *9: Chase Elliott *24: William Byron *48: Jimmie Johnson *88: Alex Bowman JR Motorsports (NC) *5: Fernando Alonso (2), Austin Cindric ® (3), Chase Briscoe ® (1), Nyck de Vries ® (1), Niko Kari ® (1), Maximillian Gunther ® (1), Daniel Ricciardo ® (1), Carlos Sainz Jr. ® (2), Valtteri Bottas ® (1), Max Verstappen ® (1) * 7: Danica Patrick Leavine Family Racing *95: Matt DiBenedetto Richard Childress Racing *3: Austin Dillon Richard Childress Racing (NC) *31: Harrison Rhodes Richard Petty Motorsports *43: Darrell Wallace Jr. Rick Ware Racing *51: Justin Allgaier Ford Teams Biagi-DenBeste Racing (NC) *00: Cole Custer *98: Justin Kunz ® Front Row Motorsports *34: Michael McDowell Roush Fenway Racing *6: Ryan Newman *16: Ryan Reed ® *17: Ricky Stenhouse Jr. Roush Fenway Racing (NC) *60: Ty Majeski ® Stewart-Haas Racing *4: Kevin Harvick *10: Aric Almirola *14: Clint Bowyer *41: Daniel Suarez Team Penske *2: Brad Keselowski *12: Ryan Blaney *22: Joey Logano Wood Brothers Racing *21: Paul Menard Toyota Teams DGR-Crosley (NC) *23: Devlin DeFrancesco (2), Bo LeMastus ® (2), Sergio Sette Camara (2), Ben Rhodes ® (2), Myatt Snider ® (2), Matt Crafton ® (1), Grant Enfinger ® (1), Lewis Hamilton ® (1), Enaam Ahmed ® (1) Joe Gibbs Racing *11: Denny Hamlin *18: Kyle Busch *19: Martin Truex Jr. *20: Erik Jones MBM Motorsports (NC) *78: Alexander Albon ® (2), Nicholas Latifi ® (2), Ralph Boschung ® (2), Dorian Boccolacci ® (2), George Russell ® (2), Sean Gelael ® (1), Louis Deletraz ® (1), Alessio Lorandi ® (1), Casey Mears (1) Premium Motorsports (NC) *55: Reed Sorenson Venturini Motorsports (NC) *20: Leilani Munter ® DNFs Daytona *Leilani Munter #20 *Devlin DeFrancesco #23 *Alexander Albon #78 *Ty Majeski #60 *Justin Kunz #98 *Cole Custer #00 *Danica Patrick #7 Orlando *Alexander Albon #78 *Cole Custer #00 *Leilani Munter #20 *Reed Sorenson #55 *Harrison Rhodes #31 *Danica Patrick #7 *Ty Majeski #60 Fontana *Nicholas Latifi #78 *Cole Custer #00 *Harrison Rhodes #31 *Danica Patrick #7 *Ty Majeski #60 ROTY Candidates (Bold means raced) *Alessio Lorandi *Alexander Albon *Austin Cindric *Ben Rhodes *Bo LeMastus *Carlos Sainz Jr. *Chase Briscoe *Daniel Ricciardo *Dorian Boccolacci *Enaam Ahmed *George Russell *Grant Enfinger *Lewis Hamilton *Louis Deletraz *Matt Crafton *Max Verstappen *Maximillian Gunther *Myatt Snider *Nicholas Latifi *Niko Kari *Nyck de Vries *Ralph Boschung *Ryan Preece (FT) *Sean Gelael *Valtteri Bottas Winners *Daytona: Ryan Reed *Tiburon (Orlando): Michael McDowell *Auto Club (Fontana): Daniel Suarez *Loudon: *Talladega: *ISM (Phoenix): *Homestead-Miami: *Monadnock (Jaffrey): *Rhode Island (Warwick): *Michigan: *Kentucky: *New York (Albany): *Pocono: *Five Flags (Pensacola): Points (Wins, Top 5, Top 10) *1: *2: *3: *4: *5: *6: *7: *8: *9: *10: *11: *12: *13: *14: *15: *16: *17: *18: *19: *20: *21: *22: *23: *24: *25: *26: *27: *28: *29: *30: *31: *32: *33: *34: *35: *36: *37: *38: *39: *40: *41: *42: *43: *44: *45: *46: